


The Boyfriend Role

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At Home, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fisting, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Switching, Voyeurism, filth basically, possibly more kinks i missed idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Gendry gets invited back for drinks with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's cousin and his boyfriend's cousin's boyfriend, and then things get... out of hand.





	The Boyfriend Role

So all in all, Gendry doesn't think meeting Jon's family went that badly. Jon made out like he was probably going to get set on fire the second he stepped inside. And okay, maybe the Targaryen side of his family tree were a bit intimidating, but overall everyone behaved and were nice enough, even if there were a lot of them and all their relationships were a bit tricky to keep track of.

It was a surprise to learn his new boyfriend's dad was in fact his own dad's old best friend from high school, but he supposes that's what happens when you're the secret bastard lovechild of some rich guy and you go and date other rich people. Weirdly incestuous, rich people. But still, Ned Stark seemed nice, and a more responsible parent than his father, if he's being honest.

And it's a big relief that he got along just great with Jon's cousin, Robb, who Jon's explained to him was also basically his best friend growing up. Gendry has gotten irrationally jealous listening to Jon's childhood stories before, and thought Robb might be some stuck up rich prick. And he is very clearly a rich dude – but not stuck up, more neurotic and self-deprecating, going on about his charity work and such as if trying to justify his own existence. Which, okay, doesn't exactly seem psychologically healthy, but at the same time he appreciates the effort.

He even gets along with Robb's boyfriend, although Jon seems a bit nonplussed at that, since he doesn't get along with Robb's boyfriend – Gendry knows Jon's told him that before, but every time it's come up, Jon's gone into so much detail about how much he doesn't like Robb's boyfriend's, that's also made Gendry irrationally jealous, wondering if there's not something more going on here. Getting to know him though, Gendry can understand why Jon wouldn't like Theon. He's kind of a prick. But he's funny about it though, good company over dinner, especially with Robb being responsible and chiding him whenever he pushes the boundaries. Gendry thinks he likes the guy.

Anyway, when dinner is over and everyone starts packing up and heading home, Jon's mum pressing a kiss to his cheek and congratulating him on his taste (which makes Jon blush and Gendry smirk in a way he knows is obnoxious), Robb comes up to him. “Hey, Gendry,” he says. “Me and Theon were thinking: would you like to come back to our place for drinks? Me and Jon haven't caught up in awhile, and we'd like to get to know you better.

Gendry looks over his shoulder back at Jon, who seems bemused. He wasn't expecting this, clearly, and Gendry thinks he mentioned something about he doesn't spend that much time with Theon as well as Robb. However Gendry's never been one for getting too bogged down to make a decision, and so he answers: “sure, why not?” After all, he's making an effort to ingratiate himself with Jon's family, and this seems like a way of doing that.

Robb grins at him. “Great,” he says, and that is that.

* * *

Drinks are fine, although it turns out Robb and Theon's couch isn't big enough for all for of him, and he and Jon have to sit on the floor. Jon pulls a face at the cheap beer Theon fetches from the fridge, but Jon is kind of a beer snob. So Gendry ignores that, and enjoys his cheap beer. They don't talk about all that much, really: football, work and weather, small talk. Still, no fights yet.

As they drink, however, Theon – clearly not a man used to behaving – starts to pry. “So, Snow,” he drawls as he drains his can. “Going to share with us the specs?”

Jon blinks at him. “What?” And Gendry's confused too. Did he say something about a car? Theon laughs, while Robb buries his face in his hand.

“The new boyfriend,” Theon elaborates. “I know you're not the sort to kiss and tell, but still, any hints?” Jon turns bright red as Theon grins.

Gendry's not the sort to embarrass easily though, so he just laughs. “You wanna know how big my dick is, Greyjoy, just ask. I'm right here,” he says, and gulps from his beer again.

Robb groans. “Theon,” he says, trying to tell his boyfriend off, but Gendry realises he's encouraged Theon, and Theon isn't going to back down now.

“Hey, he's indulging my curiosity, Robb,” says Theon, and as Robb blushes, Gendry wonders if it's just his own curiosity Theon's concerned with. “You want me to be interested in your familly, don't you? In their relationships?”

Robb just rolls his eyes at that, but Gendry laughs, not willing to be the first to back down. “I'll get it out if you want me to,” he says, assuming no-one will push that far. “One way to solve the problem.”

“ _Gendry_ ,” Jon says, and Gendry turns to look at him with a smile. _What?_ he asks with a grin. Jon casts his eyes over to Theon, as if he's concerned. But Gendry sees no reason go be worried. He doesn't expect he'll actually have to do anything; he's just trying to call Theon's bluff.

A pause, and then Theon grins, setting his can down on the coffee table. “Yeah, alright, why not?” he says. “I'm not one for shyness.”

Gendry blinks. Er. He wasn't expecting Theon to call _his_ bluff. He turns and looks at Jon a second, who sighs in irritation at the fact Gendry has gotten himself into this situation. But he gives a little nod anyway. Gendry suspects that might be because Theon will be insufferable if he backs out now, but Gendry doesn't want to put his boyfriend through that, so he takes it as consent enough and unzips his jeans.

The thing is, Gendry actually is quite big, not that he likes to gloat, but as he wraps a hand around and and pulls his jeans and underwear down enough to reveal it, he watches Theon's eyes go wide, leaning forward to get a better look.

“...It's big.”

He frowns. That wasn't Theon, and suddenly everyone's eyes are drawn to Robb, who's also leaning forward and staring, his face bright red and his eyes shining – if Gendry didn't know better, he'd say with greed. Robb then realises what he just said, what he's doing, and hurriedly averts his eyes. “I mean – sorry, Jon, I just meant – sorry.”

Gendry then thinks how absurd this is, that he has his pants open in his boyfriend's cousin's flat, his flaccid cock in hand, trying to prove – what, exactly? And Theon laughs. “True,” he says, giving his boyfriend a curious look. “Are you interested?”

Jon makes a mildly offended noise while Robb blushes even deeper. “ _Theon_ ,” he hisses, but it's worth noting, that's not a no.

Theon laughs again. “Hey, Jon,” he says, faux-casually. “Your boyfriend's fucked you up the arse, right?” And Jon turns bright red in turn, which is probably all the answer Theon needs. “Thought so. So, how's it feel then? That big cock in your hole?”

Jon is clearly mortifyingly embarrassed – if it were up to Gendry, he'd start making excuses to leave right about now. Idly, he tucks his dick back in his jeans, like nothing happened, but no-one seems to notice. He watches Jon's eyes narrow in anger, and he realises it's not that simple. Jon, for whatever reason, takes this silly rivalry with Theon too seriously to just back out now. “What's it to you, Greyjoy?” he asks.

“Nothing really,” Theon says, shrugging. “But I think Robb here is quite curious.”

And everyone starts at Robb again. Robb is still flushing with embarrassment, but Gendry realises, he can't keep his eyes off Gendry's cock. Theon's right; he is interested. Very interested. And, Gendry thinks with mild alarm, he might just be interested back; Robb is hot, with strong muscles beneath his plaid shirt, brilliant red hair, a thin coat of stubble on his chin and full pink lips just made for sucking cock. If Gendry were single, and he ran into some guy who looked like Robb, then he'd absolutely want to fuck him. But, he reminds himself, he's not single, and Jon is right next to him. Nothing is going to happen, he thinks as his cock twitches to life. This is just a bunch of macho posturing that's gotten out of hand.

“Well in that case,” Jon says, his voice low and dark, which tells Gendry that yes, things really have gotten out of hand, “...why doesn't he come give it a try?”

Gendry blinks, and scoots forward, before spinning around to stare at Jon face to face. _What are you doing?_ he wants to ask, but he can't quite find the word. What, is Jon so devoted to showing Theon up that he'll have his boyfriend fuck Theon's boyfriend to prove – something? It doesn't make a lot of sense, but Jon just bites his lip as he stares at Gendry, it doesn't seem like he's about to back down.

 _Maybe he's doing for me,_ Gendry thinks. _Maybe he realised I want to fuck his cousin, and he's giving me permission._ And Gendry didn't realise he wanted to fuck Robb before, but now he's thinking about it, shit, yeah he does.

Before he can make his brain start making sense, listing off all the reasons one does not fuck their boyfriend's cousin (who he's only just met) before their very eyes, another body comes between him and Jon. He look up to see Robb grinning down at him nervously. “Hi,” says Robb, and before Gendry can even respond Robb drops to the floor, sitting himself on top of Gendry's thighs and starting to rock back and forth, rubbing up against his cock.

Gendry's not sure what's happening, it's possible he got drunk and passed out and this is some drink induced dream, which would be good since that would mean he doesn't have to feel guilty about his boyfriend's cousin crawling into his lap and settling over his dick. Which is nice. Robb is a bit too heavy for this; he doesn't fit neatly like Jon would, but he's panting softly and grinding down, clearly hard, and maybe it's a little awkward but you know what? Gendry's not going to complain.

He reaches down and squeezes Robb's arse, wider and fleshier than Jon's, bringing him closer. That earns him a gasp and Robb shifting, leaning forward to press his arse against that cock, moaning and rubbing against it like he's trying to get it between his cheeks, into his hole, through the cloth of his jeans. Someone's clearly eager for a dicking. Maybe Theon hasn't given it to him in awhile.

Gendry looks up over his shoulder, looking for Jon, suddenly remembering he ought to ask his boyfriend's permission before screwing said boyfriend's cousin into the floor like a bent nail right in front of him. He sees Jon watching him with narrow, dark eyes; eyes he knows, could mean anything. "Careful Robb," Jon murmurs, taking another sip of his beer. "He's quite large. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Oi!" Theon interrupts Gendry's smirk. The news only seems to spur Robb on, making him moan as he rubs against Gendry's cock, and Gendry likes that, even if the friction of both their jeans is starting to chafe. He squeezes Robb's arse to urge him on, and then slaps it, getting a satisfying jiggle. Robb gasps, and Gendry pulls back to grin at him. Robb blushes, but shyly, he grins back.

Meanwhile, Jon rolls his eyes. "I didn't mean it as an insult. He's bigger than most people."

"I am not most people, Snow," Theon tells him.

"No, you're compensating for something."

"Excuse me?!" Gendry hears a zip undone, and then looks up at Robb, bemused.

"They always like that?" he asks, and Robb laughs.

"Yeah, pretty much," he answers, then moans as he rubs his groin against Gendry's belly awkwardly. "Really, they could let me judge for myself."

Gendry pauses, then smirks again. "Bold, aren't you?"

Robb bites his lip, hand on Gendry's thigh. "I've heard as much before, yeah."

Gendry moans as Robb humps him harder and faster, and he knows if he doesn't get his jeans off soon he's going to either come in his pants or give himself serious friction burn. But still, actually getting his dick out like Robb is clearly eager for him to do seems like crossing a line somehow. It reminds him this is still his boyfriend's cousin and his boyfriend is barely two meters away and this was not part of the whole come-meet-my-extended-family plan.

He looks across the room again and sees Theon has drawn Jon toward him, seemingly has his hand wrapped Jon's wrist as Jon has his hand wrapped around Theon's cock, down the front of his jeans. "Compensating for that, you mean?" Theon whispers, and Jon lets out a smothered moan.

Gendry makes a nonplussed noise, and Jon looks back at him sheepishly. From the look in his eye Gendry can tell he's not sure how things degenerated from friendly drinks to borderline orgy so quickly either. An orgy with Jon's cousin, which really, ought to be a bigger concern than it is right now. But still, Jon doesn't take his hand off Theon's cock, and so Gendry assumes Robb is fair game really.

He pushes Robb back slightly, which earns a whine before he asks: "do you want a proper look, then?" And Robb nods like a child asked if he wants dessert.

Robb does not move from his lap however, Gendry's thigh muscles straining a bit from the weight, making the whole process of unzipping a bit tricky. He mostly manages, and when Robb sees the fabric of his boxers straining beneath the denim, his eyes go wide. "Take it out," he says in a strained voice.

"You might have to move first," Gendry tells him, and so reluctantly, Robb moves back, kneeling above Gendry's knees while Gendry lifts himself up enough to get his jeans and pants around his thighs, revealing the cock everyone's so interested in.

Robb's jaw drops. " _Wow_ ," he gasps, staring shamelessly. Then his jaw snaps shut and he blushes. "I mean, sorry, I didn't mean to – just. Wow."

Gendry does his best not to smirk. It's not like he doesn't know he's got a big dick; they call him 'The Bull' for a reason after all. And he knows, in principle, the size of your cock has not a damn thing to do with whether you're any good in bed or not; indeed in his experience it can cause pain, tears, and false starts, and Gendry hates feeling he's hurt someone with his dick. Hell, even with Jon it took practice, some time to work him up to it, even if Jon, stubborn as he is, didn't want to admit he wasn't ready to take it, and now rides him like a fucking champ.

“Hey,” says Theon, clearly annoyed at his boyfriend being so obviously impressed, even with Jon's hand on his dick – and Gendry feels a little jealous, even with Robb writhing in his lap – and Robb looks back over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Theon. He's not much bigger than you.” And when Robb turns back around, Gendry sees him roll his eyes at how needy his boyfriend is. “But still. You know. _Wow_.” Gendry can't help but grin.

“You can touch it if you want you know,” Gendry tells him, and Robb, also grinning, sticks his hand out and brushes it against the length. Gendry groans at the barest pressure against him, thrusting up towards it. _Tease,_ he considers saying, but he figures, Robb is still adjusting, and Gendry hardly wants to scare him off.

Robb's hands are thick, calloused; he's clearly a bloke who played a lot of team sports in his youth, not quite like Jon. “Wow,” he repeats licking bis lips, like he can't wait to have it in his mouth, like he's a cocksucking slut (and Gendry feels a twinge of guilt then, he barely even knows this guy, but he reasons, Jon's always loved having his throat fucked, and maybe it's genetic?). “Jon, it's _so_ big,” Robb says as he starts to stroke it properly, to Gendry's moan of approval, thumb pressed over the slit and _fuck yes just like that,_ “how do you even take it?”

Jon moans, having grabbed Theon's hand and forced him to return the favour Jon is giving. “Slowly. With patience,” Jon says, rutting into Theon's palm as Theon does the same to him.

“It's so, so big,” Robb repeats, squirming in his lap, and really Gendry has gotten the point by now. “Fuck, just, I want it. I want it _in_ me. I – oh, Jon, is that okay?”

Across the room, Theon makes an irritated noise again. “You're my boyfriend, Stark,” he points out. Robb bites his lip.

“Yeah, but you've always told me you'd want to see me skewered on as many cocks as I can take,” Robb says, and Theon lets out a little huff that tells Gendry that Robb is right; he has said that, but he might not actually have meant it. He might be jealous. And Gendry might have to share the boy who's crawled into his lap to reassure said boy's boyfriend. But still, drunk as he is, he can think of worse things.

Jon leans in and bites Theon's neck, making him moan and distracting him. “Fuck, Snow,” he murmurs, and ruts against Jon's hand, which only encourages Robb to keep rutting against Gendry's thigh faster. Fuck; Gendry's trying to be well-behaved here (or as well-behaved as anyone can be while participating in a not-quite-incestous orgy) but if he doesn't get his cock buried in his boyfriend's cousin's arse soon he might just snap. “Careful, or I'll have to bend you over the floor,” Theon says.

There's a moan, and Gendry notes, Jon does not let up for a second. “I want your boyfriend's dick, Jon,” Robb moans, writhing about like he can barely wait anymore, “please, please – can I?”

“Fuck, yes,” Jon gasps with his teeth in Theon's neck, Theon's hand recklessly squeezing his arse as he sucks hard enough to leave a mark. “Fuck, he's got a monster bloody cock, just enjoy it Robb, please.”

Jon sounds near-broken, clearly not thinking straight, and Robb lets go of Gendry's cock and shifts forward, clearly ready to just sit right down on it. “Hang on,” says Gendry, grabbing Robb's hip to hold him back. Robb whines again, disappointed. “You guys have got lube around here somewhere, right?” He doesn't want to actually tear Jon's cousin in half. That would probably make future family reunions awkward (not that fucking isn't going to do that, but anyway).

Given pause, Robb nods, and leans over to the shelf atop which the TV sits, and opening a drawer to pull out a clear squeezy bottle. Gendry frowns. “You guys keep lube next to the TV?” he asks, and Theon laughs.

“This one likes having it on hand at all times. Just in case,” he says, and Robb turns around to glare at him.

“You haven't given it to me in like a month, Theon,” he says accusingly.

Theon's face is coloured pink. “Dude, shut up,” he says as Jon laughs into his neck, and Gendry sighs. He grabs the lube off Robb, figuring these two can have their domestic once he's come.

While he opens the bottle Robb hurriedly pushes his jeans down around his knees, too eager to be concerned over how it looks, clearly just craving a fuck now. Gendry pours the lube onto his fingers first though. “Come here,” he says, and Robb discards his half his clothes before returning to his previous position, gasping as Gendry squeezes his arse one more. “That's it, that's a good boy,” he says, like he did when he and Jon were working up to this, and when he slides his fingers along Robb's cleft Robb moans and bucks toward him.

Two metres away, Theon chuckles. “You know, I have broken him in for you,” he says. “You don't have to be so careful.”

Gendry raises an eyebrow. “True, but you've let him get rusty,” he points out, and Theon huffs.

“'Sides, can't hurt to prepare to take something bigger,” Jon adds, and Theon suddenly grabs his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“Oh, are you really not impressed then?” Theon asks. “Right. Then get on your hands and knees Snow; let's see if you're carrying on like that then.”

Robb and Gendry both stop and stare. Jon glares, but Gendry knows how stubborn he can be, and so he just shrugs. “Fine,” he says, making Theon groan reluctantly as his cock is released, rolling onto all fours like it's a totally normal way to spend the night.

In Gendry's lap, Robb makes a choked noise. “Careful, Jon,” he warns, watching as Theon pulls Jon's pants down. “Don't underestimate him. I know he gloats, but he can be...” and Robb cuts himself off with a moan. Gendry chuckles.

“Don't worry, I've spent my time stretching him,” he says, and to distract the guy, he slips two fingers into Robb's tight hole. It earns him a smothered scream. “Your boyfriend shouldn't be a problem.”

“I'm not a bloody monster,” Theon mutters, while Robb is distracted rocking himself back and firth on Gendry's hand, and Jon shivers underneath. “I can be gentle, you know.” And then he leans down and applies his mouth to Jon's arse.

“Ah!” Jon cries out, writhing as Theon starts lapping at him, his fingers tightening against the floor. Gendry feels another stab of jealousy watching another man make his boyfriend cry out like that, but that seems selfish, especially when Robb is rocking himself on his hand desperately like he can't get enough. “Fuck, fuck, Theon,” Jon gasps, and Theon just hums into him, making Jon cry out louder.

Robb lets out a desperate noise and Gendry, his eyes snapped back from watching, remembers what and who he's doing. “Sorry mate,” he says, and he slots his third finger in, making Robb's eyes go wide and him dig his fingers into Gendry's shoulder. _Ow_. “That better?” he asks, and Robb nods, groaning as Gendry crooks his fingers deep inside, stretching him further.

While he does, Robb reaches beneath himself, groping for Gendry's cock. “Fuck me,” he whispers as he squeezes it just a bit too harshly, making Gendry wince and moan both at once. “Ah, ah, fuck, want it, want it in, please...”

“You sure?” Gendry asks, even as he rocks into Robb's hand, his cock telling him it's very much ready to be in. “It's thicker than these.” And he splays his fingers inside Robb's hole, to prove the point.

Maybe it backfires. “Good!” Robb gasps, writhing in his lap, and alright, if he insists Gendry isn't going to refuse. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Robb's shirt, which is maybe not ideal but he's not looking for a towel now. He grabs Robb's arse with both hands and pulls him down, down onto his cock.

There's a loud, theatrical sigh as Robb sinks down on it, and Gendry bites his lip as he feels that heat tightening around him. “Oh,” Robb moans in his ear and he has to agree, digging his nails into Robb's hips to push down further. “ _Ah_ ,” Robb mewls when it's about halfway in, and he rocks his hips back and forth a little to adjust before pushing down further. “Oh, oh, oh,” the whole process is slow and agonising, so much so that Gendry thinks if he were a worse person, he'd shove Robb onto the floor and push his way in himself, but there is something about watching him, his eyes half-closed with pleasure and his wide red mouth hanging open, and when he finally takes it all the way in, it's with a choked noise of pure satisfaction, and Gendry can't help but feel happy for the guy.

They wait a little, Robb squirming in his lap, still adjusting. “How does it feel?” Gendry whispers in his ear, playing with his hair unthinkingly (it's not the same as Jon's, shorter and less curly, but it's still soft to touch).

“Big,” Robb gasps, which Gendry thinks is a good thing, but he ought to make sure. “Oh, oh fuck.” Robb pushes himself up slightly, and then drops back down on it with a gasp, making Gendry moan and thrust up toward him. “I feel good. I feel _stretched_.” And on that word, Robb starts to rock back and forth atop his dick properly, with quick shallow movements like he's trying to force more in. _Not a moment too soon,_ thinks Gendry as he groans and echoes the movement. “Ah, ah, ah, _Jon_.”

There's a pause, and Gendry and Robb stare at each other in shock – and maybe horror – as they realise what Robb just said. Across the room, Gendry hears a soft whimper. He looks over Robb's shoulder and sees Jon, on his hands and knees, with Theon's mouth only just removed from his hole. Theon is staring too, curiously, like he's not quite sure whether to be jealous or smug. “W-what?” Jon gasps breathlessly.

Robb bites his lip, and somewhat reluctantly turns to look at Jon. “Just – you know,” he says, which doesn't clarify anything really. “You never told me it was so... oh...” and then he squirms some more, closing his eyes again.

Jon blushes. “I don't really like to talk about these things,” he mutters, and Theon laughs to himself before pushing his tongue back against Jon's arse, making him cry out. “Fuck!”

Gendry decides it's best to distract everyone, or at least distract Robb, which he does with one hard thrust up the guy's arse, letting him feel every inch, and that makes him cry out too, scrambling to cling to Gendry's shoulders. From there they set a fast pace, Gendry's balls slapping so loudly against Robb's arse the sound of it seems to bounce off the walls around him, and it seems Robb is a bit of a screamer, moaning and cursing as he takes Gendry's cock deep on every thrust. “Oh yes, fuck, yes, fuck, harder!”

Some instructions don't need repeating. He squeezes the cheeks of Robb's arse and fucks up into him as hard as he can manage, splitting Robb open on his cock and it gets him a fucking howl, an animal noise of need and pleasure, and Gendry is going to have to be careful if he doesn't want one or both of them to come too soon.

“Doesn't he look good?” Gendry hears a murmur, and he looks up to see Theon up on his knees again, looming over Jon as Jon moans, which doesn't immediately make sense to him until he realises Theon now has at least one finger buried in Jon's arse and is making good use of it.

Jon is staring, staring at his cousin riding his boyfriend's cock like his life depends on it. Gendry meets his eye a second, and then Jon flushes. “What are you talking about, Grey–?” but he gets interrupted by his own moan at Theon's fingers working deep inside him.

Theon grins. “That's okay, you don't have to admit it. I'm not blind.” And as if to prove a point, he reaches between Jon's legs with his spare hand and strokes his cock, now swollen and red and dripping on the floor, making him mewl. “You know you shouldn't be so hard watching your boyfriend fuck your cousin. But what are you going to do?”

And before Jon can possibly answer, Theon leans back down and reapplies his tongue, lathing around the place his fingers are stretching, and Jon lets out a strangled half-moan, half-shriek. Gendry's cock twitches hard in Robb, remembering all the nights he's spent getting stubborn, quiet Jon to make those sorts of noises. Robb, meanwhile, seemingly lost to anything but the feeling of Gendry's cock splitting him open, just keeps shouting and writhing as he drives it deeper and deeper into him. “You're noisy,” Gendry murmurs.

“Sorry,” Robb mutters, although it wasn't really a complaint. He pauses a second, sort of, although he does not stop his needy thrusts downward, and then he bites his lip. “Jon?” he asks, but more softly, plaintively this time. Jon, falling apart beneath the pressure of Theon's mouth and hands, just whimpers. “I-is it alright if I kiss him?”

Oh. Gendry makes a bit of a protest, because really, that sounds like a subject someone ought to ask his opinion on, but he supposes Robb is mostly making sure Jon is okay with him getting that close to his boyfriend. Although if Jon is just fine with them having sex, it seems strange that that would be where he draws the line, but then again, people _do_. “Ah, ah, yes, yes,” Jon gasps, which to be fair, seems to be more in response to Theon than to either of them, but Gendry is just horny enough to take it as an answer anyway.

“Robb,” he says, and he winds his fingers through Robb's hair, pulling him closer. Robb hesitates a moment, but then parts his lips and leans in, smashing their mouths together with a needy, heady groan. Gendry moans into his mouth as their bodies slot further together, his cock somehow sinking deeper into Robb's hole, which he didn't realise was possible, and Robb pants against his lips as he resumes fucking himself on it, slower now, more carefully, lifting up until the head of Gendry's cock almost pops out, and then taking back every inch in one sure move, trembling as he does it.

He breaks the kiss and buries his face in Gendry's neck, moaning and grazing the skin with his teeth. Gendry hisses as that hole clenches hard around him, then disappears, before swallowing him up again. With one hand, he presses the small of Robb's back to bring him closer, and with the other, he strokes the guy's hair. “Just like that,” he whispers and Robb mewls, tight muscle squeezing him once more. Gendry takes a look down and sees Robb's cock bobbing between their bodies, precome already dripping down the length of it like he could burst at any moment, and he thrusts a little harder just to make Robb squeal and gasp.

Then across the room, he makes eye contact with Jon again, his mouth wide open and panting as he stares. Above him, Theon is kneeling, one hand absentmindedly jerking his cock and the other spreading Jon wide with three fingers, making him shudder head to toe. “Fuck, isn't that hot,” he whispers in Jon's ear, loud enough for all of them to hear. “Big strong boys. Got a type, do you Snow?” he laughs, and frankly Theon doesn't exactly look disinterested himself. At any other time Jon would probably point that out, but at the moment he seems lost beneath lust and pleasure. Gendry's cock twitches. “You know, anyone would think you wanted someone to be between them there. You, for instance.”

Jon lets out a startling cry that sounds nothing like him, and it makes Gendry groan and thrust up into Robb's hole hard and fast again, even as precome spills all over his shirt. Theon just told Jon he wants to fuck his cousin, and Jon didn't even try to deny it; Gendry can't not notice that. “Waters,” says Theon, startling Gendry a moment. “Pass me the lube, would you?”

Gendry pauses, ignoring how Robb whimpers when he does, trying to figure out where the damn bottle has gone. “Here you go,” he says when he finds it next to his thigh, and he rolls it across the floor to where Theon is fingering Jon. Theon has to remove those fingers first before he can pick up the bottle, which makes Jon groan in disappointment, resting his cheek on the floor while he gets his breath back, and still staring at Gendry while Robb squirms in his lap. Theon wastes no time slicking himself up thoroughly and sliding his length between Jon's cheeks, rocking back and forth teasingly, enough to make Jon sigh and thrust back toward him.

“I think your boyfriend's enjoying the show,” Theon says, his eyes sparkling, and Gendry bites his lip but he can't really deny it. “Well, Waters? Does your boyfriend look good on his hands and knees, about to take my cock?”

Gendry does feel a twinge of jealousy when Greyjoy puts it like that, and he groans as he thrusts deeper in Robb. “That depends,” he grunts, as casually as he possibly can. “Does your boyfriend look good wrapped around my cock?”

Theon glares at him a little, but laughs it off, while Robb groans. “I thought we'd all agreed to share,” he mutters, and really, nobody agreed to that out loud, but Gendry supposes it was implicit when they started this. Theon scoffs.

“You want a share, sweetheart, wait your turn,” he says, and he thrusts into Jon before anyone can question it.

“Ah!” Jon cries out as Theon slams into him without hesitation, and Gendry pauses. He knows Jon's not a blushing virgin, but Theon isn't exactly being careful, and while he's not as big as Gendry he's not small either. “Oh, oh, oh,” Jon gasps as Theon immediately sets a hard and fast pace, and Gendry knows he'd been too stubborn to protest if it was hurting him, so he wonders if he should speak up, tell Theon to slow down.

“You like that, Snow?” Theon asks as he buries himself again and again in Jon's hole, and he's just trying to gloat but still, it's a good question. Gendry anxiously awaits an answer. Jon's eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Shut up, you mouthy brat; _more_.”

Theon scoffs. “Didn't your parents teach you to ask nicely?” he asks, but he does obey, slamming into Jon even harder and Gendry sighs in relief as Jon moans in obvious pleasure at being fucked that way. “Your boyfriend likes it rough,” Theon announces, and really, Gendry gathered that.

In his lap, Robb is squirming, and huffs a little – Gendry realises he must be getting annoyed with him getting distracted. After all he gets to fuck Jon every night. “Robb,” he says, and when he squeezes his thighs again Robb groans, thrusting down again. When he lifts himself up again though, Gendry holds him still, pushing him until the cock slides right out of his hole, making him whine in protest. Gendry groans, not overly pleased himself. “Turn around,” he says, and Robb does so lightning fast, eager to get filled up once more as soon as possible. Gendry grasps his hips loosely to guide him back down, and when Robb sits on his cock in one move, he hisses in pleasure at the heat engulfing him, and relishes Robb's throaty cry of satisfaction.

He's not sure what he's doing, what he wants; Robb to see Theon fucking Jon senseless? Or Theon to see Robb's face awash in pleasure? Within seconds Robb is fucking himself thoroughly on Gendry's dick, and Gendry feels no need to dissuade him. Theon narrows his eyes, and scoffs again, matching his pace as he pounds Jon's arse. Jon lets out a deep groan as his precome spills onto the floor. “Not competitive at all, are they,” he mutters, and Robb laughs.

“You can't exactly talk Jon,” he points out between breathless gasps and moans. “You and Theon are always just the same. I'm stunned you're letting him fuck you, to be honest.”

“Me too baby, me too,” Theon adds, grinning. “Just couldn't resist my dick after all, then?”

Jon, still wracked with pleasure, manages to roll his eyes. “Don't get cocky, Theon,” he says. “My boyfriend was busy. He's still bigger than you.”

“Oh, is that right?” Then Jon gasps and Gendry blinks in surprise as Theon hooks his arms under Jon's shoulders, pulls him up and pins him to his chest, making Jon gasps as Theon pounds his ass, his cock sticking out in the air obviously. “Are you not full enough then?” And then Jon practically screams as Theon reaches between his legs and slides two fingers in, easily, alongside his cock. Theon grins. “Gendry. Come over here. And you baby. I have an idea.”

Gendry pauses, making Robb whine again at not being fucked for a moment, to which he can only wince and mutter “sorry.” He doesn't know him that well, but he's already getting the impression that going along with Theon Greyjoy's ideas is rarely a good strategy. However, Jon is writhing and moaning as Theon stretches him open with his cock and fingers, and Jon looks fucking amazing like that, and Gendry wants to see more of it. He'll make an exception.

Awkwardly, because he doesn't think Robb would tolerate him pulling out again, Gendry manages to get up on his knees with a man still skewered on his dick, and they shuffle forward until they're close enough for Theon and Jon to reach. Jon stares, torn between suspicion and sheer, overwhelming pleasure, and Gendry tries to smile at him reassuringly like he knows what the hell is going on. Meanwhile, Theon smirks, and with the hand not stretching Jon's hole he reaches in front. He doesn't touch Jon, or Gendry, but Robb, grabbing his cock and squeezing, precome dripping down his hand, while Robb cries out and clenches so hard around Gendry's cock that Gendry's afraid he might spill himself.

“You're so hard Robb,” Theon whispers, and Robb moans, bucking up into his boyfriend grip. “You like it that much? Being split open on that cock? Ooh, it is big isn't it.” Theon openly oogles Gendry's dick as he drives it in and out of Robb's arse for a moment, and he's not quite sure whether to be flattered or annoyed. “You could probably come just from him wrecking your hole, couldn't you?” And Robb whines as Theon lets go of his cock with a chuckle, wiping his hand dry on Jon's shirt. “But try and hold on a bit longer, baby. I've got plans for you.”

And Jon mewls as Theon suddenly feeds a third finger into his arse. “Ah, Theon!” he gasps, immediately rocking back into the movement. “What are you–?”

“Come on Snow, don't pretend,” Theon says. “Your mother's not here, nor your uncle and aunty. So admit the truth. You want him. You want your cousin's cock in here with me, spreading you as wide as your actual boyfriend does.” Jon can only moan at that, and Theon gives Gendry a little nod of respect. “He wants you too, you know that. Didn't you hear him scream your name before?” And that can't be denied. They were carrying on like that didn't happen, but how can they? “He's always wanted you, Jon. I used to get so jealous... but if you're willing to share, well, why not?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jon pants, tongue hanging from his mouth as he takes Theon's cock, looking utterly ruined. _How did I get so lucky,_ Gendry thinks.

“Jon, Jon, Jon,” Robb moans as he quivers and squeezes around Gendry's cock. He could spend any second, but he's holding back, like Theon said. Theon chuckles.

“Hear that, Snow? How desperate he is for you?” Robb moans, and Jon does too, like an echo. Theon continues. “You both want it, and we don't mind. We just want our boys to be happy. Isn't that right, Gendry?”

And Gendry hesitates. Part of him thinks he should say no; that despite how weird this whole night has gotten, they have not crossed the line into actual incest yet, and he should put a stop to things before they do (if only because it's going to make it very uncomfortable to listen to his dad rant about he's sure his ex-wife was fucking her brother). Part of him remembers that morality is a thing. But still, Jon clearly wants it, even if he'd never have admitted it without Theon pushing him. Jon wants two cocks to split him open right now. And he wants his cousin's to be one of them. And Gendry, really, all Gendry wants if for Jon to get what he wants, and not to worry so much about right and wrong. He makes his decision.

“Yeah,” he says, and Jon moans.

“Robb,” he gasps, still squirming as Theon spreads him, clearly torn and chewing his lip. Then a shudder goes through him and he closes his eyes. “...Fuck me.”

The answer Robb gives to that is a deep groan, his cock spurting precome on his belly and if he doesn't do it now, they won't have the chance much longer. Gendry reaches around and grabs Robb's cock once more, sticky and pulsing, and Robb makes desperate noises as Gendry pushes him forward and lines him up between Jon's legs. “Theon, some room?” he asks, and Theon seemingly reluctantly slides his fingers from Jon's arse, making Jon groan as his hole relaxes around the cock piercing it. Then, Gendry and Theon wait, while Jon and Robb stare at each other. Maybe they'll change their minds.

Robb, whose face Gendry still can't see, breaks the silence. “H-hi Jon,” he says, like he's trying to pretend this isn't odd at all.

And despite the situation, Jon breaks into a grin. “Hi Robb.” A moment later, Jon leans forward and they kiss; they kiss like they've been wanting to for years, full of lust and yearning, and Gendry can't help but think they look beautiful together.

Theon, meanwhile, splays Jon's hole wide with his hands. “C'mon Stark,” he whispers. “Give him what he wants.”

Gendry strokes his cock a few more times, and then Robb groans his length is lined up with Jon's arse, and Jon trembles in nerves and anticipation. “Go on,” Gendry tells him with an idle, distracted kiss to the back of his neck, and then Robb starts to push in.

“Ah!” Jon cries out as that cock stretches him wider, Theon groaning and throwing his head back at the pressure of Robb's length against his own, and Robb gasping and clenching hard as Jon's cock grasps at the head of his prick. Gendry can't help but push deeper into Robb as he moves, and that only spurs Robb on, slowly feeding every inch of himself into Jon as Jon whines and clings to his shoulders. They're all panting, moaning, shuddering; a chain all linked together and Jon whimpers, then moans in deep satisfaction as Robb finally makes it all the way in.

“Jon,” Robb gasps and Jon gives him a shy smile, kissing his lips once more.

Gendry is the first to thrust, solid and steady into Robb which makes him gasp, arching up into Jon's stretched hole. Jon shouts, shaking as he feels the first movement of those two cocks inside him, threatening to tear him open. “Fuck,” Theon hisses and he returns the movement, and Robb does too, caught between thrusting up into Jon's arse and down onto Gendry's cock, and Gendry groans as he does his best to resume his pace, making Robb yelp and hiss, clearly overwhelmed but clearly he can't stop, none of them can stop.

“ _Robb_ ,” Jon moans after a particularly deep thrust, hard enough Gendry feels it shuddering through his own body, and Theon moans in Jon's ear.

“You feel good,” he says, and it's not clear who he's talking to. “Your hole, your cock; tight, hot – _fuck_!” He bucks into Jon's hole helplessly, like he can't stop, and tears spring to Jon's eyes but he doesn't tell them to stop, far from it.

“Yes, yes, yes,” falls from his lips and Robb whimpers as they all start fucking hard and as fast as they can, Gendry hearing his balls slapping against Robb's arse once more, and he squeezes the guy's hips just to be sure he's giving every bit of cock he can. Theon seems to be doing something similar, and Jon is just as eager, crying out as Robb and Theon both thrust in at once, a bit of drool slipping down his chin. Fuck, he's gorgeous.

“Ah, ah, oh god, oh god,” Robb wails and writhes, clearly close to coming and Gendry knows he should slow down, to give the poor guy a fighting chance, but he _can't_ stop, not with that tight hole clutching so greedily around him and so he keeps going, driving Robb to ecstatic desperation and so he can't be surprised when Robb all but screams and shoots his load deep in Jon's arse.

Jon whimpers as he feels his cousin's come filling his hole and Robb mewls as Gendry fucks him straight through his orgasm, feeling bad for it but also feeling out of control. And Robb doesn't tell him to stop; he gasps and squirms as Gendry's cock wrings the come out of him, almost like he's still trying to get more. As if in apology, Gendry tells himself he will stick up for the guy if Theon decides to make fun of him for spilling so early, as he's almost certain Theon will.

But Theon seems a bit distracted, actually. “Fuck, yes, Robb,” he moans as he fucks Jon as hard as he possibly can. “Spill that come, spill your come on me, shit!” And then he buries himself as deep as he possibly can, and Jon cries out being so stuffed, and he's coming, Gendry realises; Theon is coming too, and Jon is moaning like a whore as his arse gets soaked with two loads of come, and oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

Gendry just barely pulls out of Robb in time, which earns him a disappointed whine, but he realises that he can't come yet; he can't let all four of them come, because then this might be over, and he doesn't think he's ready for that yet. Still, it's hard to resist thrusting back in when he looks down and sees that wet, stretched hole looking like it's craving come inside it, and so he stands up and moves to their side, idly jerking his cock once before realising no, that's a bad idea too.

Jon sighs as Theon and Robb both come down from their orgasms, their cocks softening and sliding out, leaving him stretched and dripping come onto the floor. Gendry's cock pulses once more when he looks down at the sight. Robb winces when he realises what happened. “Sorry,” he mutters, and before anyone knows it he's leaned over on all fours, mouth open and suckling the head of Jon's cock, looking up with big, wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Theon pulls away, looking up at Gendry and tilting his head to the side curiously. “What are you doing up there, then?” he asks.

“Just figuring out what to do next, that's all,” he says, but when he sees Theon's mouth quirk in that little smirk of his, he knows exactly what he wants to do next. “Open,” he orders and Theon looks surprised, but when Gendry steps toward him his jaw drops automatically, and he thrusts straight in.

Theon moans as Gendry starts to fuck his mouth, slow at first, seeing what he can take. It's good he took a moment out, else he would probably come here and now. His cock is still wet with lube and it probably shouldn't turn him on, the thought of Theon tasting his boyfriend's arse on Gendry's dick, but Theon doesn't complain, closing his eyes and opening his mouth wider, head tilted back like he's trying to relax his throat completely, to turn his brain off and just let Gendry facefuck him.

“You talk a lot, Greyjoy,” Gendry comments, which is one observation from tonight he's pretty confident in. “Is this why? Do you just want someone to stuff your mouth and shut you up?”

Beside them, Robb pulls off Jon long enough to laugh. “Most of the time,” he says, and Gendry turns his head to look at them. Without Theon's body behind him, Jon has collapsed onto the floor, lying on his back with come dripping out of his arse. “You should fuck his throat harder,” Robb adds, almost conversationally. “He likes it best when he's hoarse for days.”

Theon moans loudly around his cock, and Gendry laughs. “Is that right?” he asks as he starts to rock in and out of Theon's mouth faster, thrusting deep enough to make him gag. Jon gasps, and clutches Robb's hair, pulling him back down and forcing his dick back down Robb's throat. Robb moans and greedily swallows him whole, letting Jon fuck up into his mouth and hold him down with both hands, choking and coughing around the length and his cock already twitching back to life despite, or maybe because of, that.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jon hisses as he writhes beneath Robb's attentions, while Theon hums around Gendry's cock, eyes shut in bliss and a hand moving down between his legs where his cock is also perking back to life. Gendry bites his lip. These two must be able to keep going awhile then. The deeper he thrusts down Theon's mouth the harder it seems to make him, and Gendry moans as he feels that throat convulsing around his prick, drool falling down Theon's chin as Gendry fucks his mouth, rough and messy. _Shit_. Then he looks across the room and meets Jon's eye again, watching as he lies back and lets Robb fucking worship his cock. Jon's eyes pop open, and he gives Gendry a small, uncertain smile. Gendry smiles back. Then, just as Robb has Jon's cock buried deep in his throat, Jon's hands seize and twist his hair, and they hold him still. “Stay, Robb.”

Robb lets out a little whine as he gags and chokes, but eventually, a shudder goes through him, and he just sinks into it, his throat opening up and taking Jon's cock like it was fucking made for that purpose alone. Gendry moans and rocks faster between Theon's lips, hearing Theon splutter and wank himself off below, and he feels like he could come here and now looking. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ “Gendry,” says Jon, his voice almost fucked out of him. “Come on Theon's face for me.”

Gendry moans, and really, how's he meant to say no to that? He thrusts a couple more times down Theon's throat before he yanks himself out, taking his cock in hand and stroking himself furiously, and Theon just sits there, with his eyes closed and moan open, waiting for it, shuddering as he jerks himself below. Gendry curses under his breath and buries his fingers in Theon's scalp before it's too much, and he spills his load all over Theon's face, rocked with one great wave of pleasure.

 _Fuckfuckfuck,_ he thinks as he rides it out. Theon moans, and Robb whines softly, though Gendry's not quite sure why – envy or asphyxiation, and if it is envy, of who? He turns his head and sees Jon let go, giving Robb a moment to take a breath, but Robb barely holds onto his break a second before he's wrapping his lips around Jon's cock again, slurping and bobbing his head, looking for all intents and purposes like he can't get enough.

Theon groans as he wipes some of Gendry's come off his face, in a way that does nothing to make him any less stained with it. “You lot ganged up on me,” he mutters, even when he's not stopped stroking his cock yet. Gendry just shrugs, while Jon and Robb are too busy to notice. Theon turns his head to look at them, and Gendry follows his eyeline, watching as Robb too reaches between his legs while he gets facefucked. But to Gendry's surprise, he doesn't reach for his cock, oh no. Instead, he reaches behind himself, two fingers finding his hole still wet and loose from taking Gendry's dick. He pushes them inside easily, gasping around Jon's cock, and Gendry winces a little, guilty. He pulled out so he wouldn't finish too fast, and he did make the guy come first after all, but still, maybe he could have kept going a bit longer, if Robb's still craving filling.

A chuckle, and before he knows it Theon's back up again, kneeling behind Robb and watching his arse bounce as he swallows Jon's dick. You can't fault Theon for readiness. “You like that, baby? You like taking your cousin's cock?” And Gendry wonders if he should point out Theon didn't exactly mind taking his boyfriend's cousin's boyfriend's cock, but maybe it would just kill the moment. Robb moans. “Yeah you do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to neglect you. I should have remembered how much you need cock in all your holes.”

Jon makes a choked noise as Robb chokes around him. “Theon,” he warns.

“He loves it Snow,” Theon tells him, and really, he would know. Even just observing Robb's response, Gendry would say he's right. Especially when Theon adds one of his own fingers to Robb's arse, stretching it back open, and Robb cries out and thrusts back greedily. “Loved that too, didn't you?” Theon says with a nod toward Gendry, and even though Robb can't really see what Theon's indicating, he nods anyway. Though that might just be his head bouncing as Jon thrusts between his lips. “Yeah you did. Such a big fucking cock, all the way up your arse... all you've ever dreamed of, isn't it?”

Jesus, fuck. Gendry wants to say he's not vain enough those words already have his cock coming back to life, _but_. Robb groans again and Theon chuckles, come still at the corner of his lips, as he feeds a another finger into Robb's arse. “Well, maybe not all,” he muses while Robb finger-fucks himself alongside Theon's digits, his other hand trembling on the ground and barely keeping him up enough so he can carry on sucking Jon's cock. “Something missing, isn't there?” Theon crooks his fingers deep in Robb, and Robb lets out a smothered screen. Theon turns to look at Gendry a moment, and grins. “But it's not his fault, really. How's he meant to know how much you love a thick load of come in your arse?”

Robb whines in a strangled voice, while Jon gasps and bucks up into his throat. “Robb,” he says, almost disbelieving, and Robb just moans and sucks him harder to communicate whatever his response is. Probably: _yes, he's right; I want all of this that much._

Gendry blinks. Really, Theon just reminds him that if he was gonna participate in an orgy with two guys he's never met before, he should have grabbed some condoms first, but it seems a bit late to worry about that now. Jon will insist they get tested later though, because he's Jon, but he's also probably right. Theon is still grinning as he pulls his fingers out of Robb's arse, cleaning them on his own shirt this time. “Hands down, Stark; make some room.” And Robb obeys, both hands on the floor as he waits with his arse in the air, clearly eager for his boyfriend to get on with it and fill his arse back up. Theon sighs as he lines himself up with Robb's hole, rubbing back and forth teasingly. “See, you might find bigger cocks out there,” he whispers, “but you won't find anybody who knows what you want as well as I do.”

And Robb screams again as Theon thrusts into him, hard, burying himself whole in one sure move. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jon gasps as his cock slides all the way down Robb's throat, until Robb has Jon's balls pressed firmly against his face, and Jon writhes, twisting and tangling his hands in Robb's hair as if he's barely keeping himself back from spilling. Then Gendry realises, it's probably a miracle he's lasted as long as he has. But Jon does often find ways of surprising him.

“That's it baby, you take our dicks, just like that,” Theon murmurs as he starts to fuck Robb's arse hard, clearly taking advantage of how much Gendry stretched him. “You look so pretty with cock in both your holes, you know.” Robb moans like the happiest little cockslut you ever did see, and Gendry, who's never been the biggest bottom (though partly through lack of opportunity: when you've got a dick like his, people tend to want to try it out), feels surprisingly envious.

He thinks it over. He's fucked his boyfriend's cousin up the arse, facefucked said cousin's own boyfriend and then watched both boyfriends spitroast that cousin. Really, wanting to take a bit of cock as well as give it is the last thing he should be worried about right now.

“Robb, Robb, Robb,” Jon gasps, less eloquent than Theon, and Gendry's learned he gets that way when he's about to come. Theon laughs.

“You about to come, Snow?” he asks, and Jon makes an irritated noise, but he can't exactly deny it. Gendry strokes his cock, now fully hard again, as he watches. “Robb. Tell him how much you want his come in your mouth.”

Robb groans, possibly at the thought of it, or irritation of being forced to stop sucking long enough to speak. “I want it so much, Jon,” he whispers, his voice rough and almost fucked out of him. “I always have. For years I've been swallowing come and imagining it's yours...” Jon moans and Theon makes an irritated sound, fucking Robb harder and making him mewl. “Ah, not that I don't love yours too Theon, just – god Jon, I want to taste you. I want to taste you all day, every day. Please...”

Jon moans and Robb just barely shuts himself up and gets his mouth wrapped back around that dick in time, before Jon starts to spill, holding Robb down with both hands and moaning like a whore as he releases, and Robb gulps it all greedily, while Theon curses and fucks his hole even harder. That seems to be enough for Robb; with a gasp he spends again onto the floor, without even being touched, overwhelmed by taking it at both ends. Lucky boy.

Theon grunts as he realises what's happened, barely slowing down as he keeps plunging his hard cock into Robb's arse. “Robb?” he asks quietly. “Should I–?”

Robb pulls off Jon's softening cock with a pop – a trail of come dripping down his chin – and shakes his head furiously. “Please keep going,” he begs, and Theon nods and does just that. After all, he promised Robb a load of come up his arse, and Robb clearly intends on collecting.

Beneath them, Jon lets out a long, tired sigh, clearly worn out from being fucked and sucked so hard. His eyes slide shut and for a moment, Gendry worries that he might fall asleep then and there. But then his eyes pop back open, looking across the room to where Gendry is standing and wanking, and he smiles. “Enjoying the show, Waters?” he asks.

Gendry is startled a second, but then he just shrugs. “Can you blame me?” And Jon laughs. Slowly, he extracts himself from beneath Robb and Theon – seemingly, Theon is too busy chasing his pleasure and Robb is too busy whimpering in overwhelmed bliss to really notice – and pushes himself back up, hands on the floor, making his way over to Gendry. Gendry groans as Jon settles between his knees, reaching for his cock, and Gendry quickly lets go to give him room.

“I have to admit,” says Jon as he strokes absentmindedly, “I'm glad you're not jealous.” He gives a slightly nervous smile.

Gendry laughs. “So long as you remember who loves you best,” he says, and gasps as Jon wraps his pretty pink lips around the head of his cock. “ _Fuck_.”

Meanwhile, Robb cries out as Theon plows his wet, used hole. “You still like that?” Theon asks, gasping as he gives it as hard as he can, and Robb nods with a choked sob.

“Ah, ah, please Theon, come in me, fuck, do it, fill my arse with it you know I want–” and Theon groans as he buries himself balls-deep, seemingly doing as he's told, and Robb gives another moan of pleasure at the feel of come filling his arse, his cock twitching, maybe promising a third round. Fuck. Okay, Gendry is going to have to have another go on that one if that's the reaction he missed out on.

While he's distracted, Jon surprises him, taking his mouth from Gendry's cock and instead moving it further back and pressing it to his arse, sucking at his hole. “Jon!” Gendry cries out, but Jon just hums into him and shit, Jon is good with his mouth wherever he puts it, and Gendry can't do anything but give in, thrusting back unsteadily as he tries to get more. Jon takes the hint, pushes his tongue inside the tight walls of Gendry's arse and wiggles it about recklessly. Gendry groans. Reckless, that's the right word. All of this is reckless.

His cock throbs and aches but he doesn't touch it; instead he winds his hands through Jon's hair as he watches Robb and Theon slowly recover. “Fuck,” Theon grunts as he pulls himself from Robb's arse, and Robb gives a little whine at being left empty, even as copious amounts of seed spills from his hole. Gendry bites his lip. If he wasn't busy, he'd lick it up. “So, have I earned your forgiveness now?” Theon asks.

On his knees, Robb smiles to himself. “I'd say you're on your way there,” he says, and when he gets back up, he turns around and kisses Theon, softly, on the lips.

Theon hums against his boyfriend's mouth. “You taste of come.”

“You love it.”

“Shit!” Okay, Gendry has got to stop letting these two distract him because Jon is taking advantage. He realises Jon know has a finger buried in his arse alongside his tongue, pressing it deep inside him and expertly pressing against all his sweet spots. Gendry looks down accusingly, and Jon pulls back a moment to press his gaze.

“We've all pushed our boundaries, Gendry,” he says, pretending not to smirk. It's only then Gendry realises he made sure to grab the lube before he came over. “Isn't it only fair that you should do the same?”

He groans. It's not as if he's never bottomed before, although it has been awhile – but watching how much Jon and Robb loved it, that's made him want a go. And Jon has a point. “Fine,” he mutters, not wanting to sound too eager, and he just closes his eyes as he hears Jon pouring lube onto his other fingers. Then a second one pushes in and he cries out. “Fuck!”

Jon hums and returns his mouth to where it was, kissing away any pain as he stretches Gendry wider. Gendry moans and thrusts down toward him. Robb and Theon watch, Robb leaning against Theon's chest contentedly. “I'll have to try your mouth sometime, Snow,” Theon comments idly. “It looks like he likes that.”

Robb rolls his eyes. “Be nice, Theon,” he says, and turns around to give him another kiss, possibly just to shut him up. “Just enjoy it Gendry, and try to ignore him.” He nods toward Theon. “Just remember: you don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

Gendry moans and Theon laughs. “Oh I wouldn't worry about that,” he says. “Look at him, he fucking loves it. Could probably take more cock in that hole than you Stark. Or you, Snow.”

“Ah, ah, fuck, fuck,” Gendry moans as Jon's fingers go knuckle-deep in him, and Jon chooses just that moment to slip a third one inside, barely encountering any resistance and hence, rather supporting Theon's argument. “Jon,” he moans as he feels those fingers stretch him wide, and his knees tremble beneath him. “Jon, I think I might f–”

“You'll stay up as long as I tell you to stay up,” Jon pulls back to tell him, eyes wide and dark, and Gendry moans again. Somehow, those words make him feel like he can't; like just by speaking, Jon has him frozen there, like a statue. Shit, what is happening?

“Fuck,” Robb whispers while watching him, and Gendry sees his hand wrapped loosely around his flaccid cock. “You're hot, Gendry, you know that?” he says. “I thought that since I first saw you. And that dick... I never knew Jon had such good taste.”

Gendry chuckles at the compliment, said dick spurting a few drops of precome into Jon's hair (Jon doesn't seem to mind, which is remarkable, given how he usually is about his hair). “You're not half-hard to look at yourself, Robb,” he says, and watches Theon dig his fingernails into Robb's hips.

Jon's possessive gesture is more effective though; he just pushes a fourth finger, slick with lube (God knows how Jon managed that), into Gendry's arse, and makes him scream at the added fullness, forgetting Robb's name a minute. “Ah, ah, shit, shit,” he moans, writhing at the pain and pleasure of being stretched so wide. Jon looks up at him, and bites his lip with concern.

“Gendry?” he asks as he wriggles his fingertips. “Is that alright? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?”

And Gendry moans, thinking it over a second. Despite the pain, he grows more used to it every second, until he almost thinks he'd be disappointed if he were any less full. He remembers the look on Jon's face as he took both Robb and Theon's cocks in his arse, and then Gendry is perhaps dangerously curious, wondering what he'll get out of it if he stretches himself to the limit. “I'm just gonna check though,” he says. “Are you planning on putting any more in me?”

Jon blinks. “That depends,” he says, and Gendry moans as those fingers start to sink into his hole properly. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ “Do you think you can take it?”

Gendry bites his lip, looking across the room at Robb and Theon. He expects some sort of remark, either smart (from Theon) or comforting (from Robb), but they both look stunned speechless. They just stare at him, and Robb's cock is clearly half-hard again. He groans. “Dunno,” he admits. “But we'll never know unless we try?”

Jon smiles at that, and returns his mouth to Gendry's arse again, kissing away the pain as he buries all four fingers as deep as he can in that hole. Gendry cries out and throws his head back, realising what he's agreed to. Jon's going to fist him, probably. His first fisting, in the middle of an orgy with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's cousin and his boyfriend's cousin's boyfriend. Fuck. He'll admit, he thought of a lot of ways meeting Jon's family could go, but he didn't come up with this one.

It takes awhile, but the longer he has Jon's fingers in him the better it feels, until his moaning and rocking back onto it as Jon pushes them in and out, and Jon grows brave enough that he's soon just fucking Gendry with half his hand. Gendry wails pathetically. He finally gets the size kink thing now. “Let me help you, Jon,” he hears and he opens his eyes, looking down to see Robb has crawled behind them, leaving Theon looking a little sullen. He presses a kiss to Jon's shoulder, any concerns about the whole incest matter seemingly forgotten. Then he grabs the lube bottle, and it seems Robb's definition of help is to pour lube all over Jon's thumb, so Jon doesn't have to stop rimming Gendry long enough to do it himself. Jon groans at the cold fluid on his skin, and Gendry moans when he realises, yeah, this is really going to happen, to him, oh shit.

“Gendry?” Robb is looking up at him, even when he reaches down and strokes Jon's cock, making Jon moan into Gendry's arse. That doesn't make it any easier for him to think straight. “Are you ready? Do you want this?” he asks. “Do you want Jon to put his whole fist in your arse?”

He moans loudly and his knees shake so much he almost does crumple to the floor. “Fuck, yeah,” he gasps, and you don't get a more direct answer than that.

Jon groans and pulls back, breathless as he circles around Gendry's stretched rim with his thumb. “I love you,” he says seriously, and Robb keeps lightly stroking his cock, as he finally starts to push his thumb inside.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Gendry mewls as he feels his hole spread around it, so full he almost thinks he'll tear – but they can't stop, not now. Jon tucks his thumb beneath his four other fingertips, and shallowly, pushes them up inside. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans and Robb grabs the lube again, pouring it all over Jon's hand.

Across the room, Theon lets out a long, low whistle. “That feels good, doesn't it Waters?” he asks, his cock half-hard and his eyes sparkling. “Snow's not been splitting your arse in two as much as he should either, huh? You forgot how good it could be.”

Gendry moans desperately as Jon's fingers push deeper inside him. “Piss off,” he says through gritted teeth, but that doesn't exactly rebut Theon's point.

Jon pulls back to look at him again. “I'm sorry, Gendry,” he says, and Gendry gasps as he starts to push _past_ the knuckle as well. “But if you like, we'll fuck you hard enough to leave you limping for days.”

And Gendry just whimpers as his arse, stretched and greedy, opens up easily for Jon's fist. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_ he thinks, but when he opens his mouth, not even that comes out. He's just a stuffed, panting, needy mess. Shit. Jon's knuckles brush against his prostate and he moans, eyes rolling back in his head, cock leaking into Jon's hair again.

Robb bites his lip, and suddenly he grabs Gendry's cock, wrapping his mouth around it as Jon's fist plunges deeper into him. “Ah, ah, fuck, fuck!” Gendry shouts as he feels himself fucked and sucked at once, Robb humming contentedly as precome spills into his mouth, and Gendry shivers, head to toe, wave of pleasure almost making him faint. Robb starts to bob his head as Jon fists him hard, and then he cries out. “Wait, wait, stop!”

That eager mouth lets go of his dick, and Jon's fingers are already sliding out of his arse as he looks up all concerned again. “Gendry?” he asks, and Gendry moans as his thumb pops out and his own hole slackens around the remaining digits. “Are you alright?”

Gendry gasps, and nods. “Sorry,” he says. “I didn't mean to scare you. Just–” he moans, rocking toward Jon's fingers. “You two keep that up, I'm gonna come.” Across the room, Theon chuckles, while Robb bites his lip as if he has no problem with that scenario. But while Gendry's flattered, Robb's not really his focus right now. “Jon?” he asks. “Do you want me to come?”

Jon thinks it over a moment, then shakes his head. “No,” he says, and then he's slowly sliding all his fingers out, making Gendry whine and clench around them. “I want you on my dick first.”

Gendry groans as he feels all those fingers leave him, and he's a little disappointed that his very first fisting has been so brief. He's surprised by how _empty_ he feels once they're gone, how wrong it seems, being stretched so wide and then abandon, the way he clenches his hole pitifully and can't help craving something to fill it back up. Fuck. Okay, maybe it's for the best he doesn't bottom that often; he doesn't want to develop an addiction.

Robb moves out of the way, clearly curious, and Jon lies back down on the floor. If he looks carefully Gendry can see his arse still red and stretched, cum dried on the backs of his thighs. Perhaps more important, however, is his cock, sticking up hard and proud and _inviting_. Jon raises an eyebrow at him. “Come here, Gendry,” he says, and Gendry scrambles to do so; squatting over Jon's dick and sitting down on it as fast as he can.

The head of that cock presses against his loose hole and slips in so easily; Gendry moans as he feels something breaching him again, and takes all of it fast, rocking back and forth until he makes Jon press against his sweet spot, ah, fuck, yes. He writhes about like a goddamn whore, trying to get more of it, and Jon groans and arches up into him as he feels Gendry clenching around his dick.

Gendry starts to ride him, hard, fast and eager, filling his arse again and again, reaching down and taking his cock in hand as he moves. The quicker he goes through, the more he starts feeling like it's just not _enough_ , and then he groans. He's never thought Jon is small – decidedly more average-sized than him, sure, but every other time he's had Jon fuck him, he's had no complaints – but just now, after he's been stretched by Jon's fist, he can't not notice the difference. “You little shit,” he huffs as he bounces up and down frantically, practically impaling himself he's taking it so deep. “Was this your evil plan? Stretch me so much first, you'd leave me wanting more?”

And Jon raises an eyebrow. “Oh, do you want more?” he asks so casually Gendry knows that yep, this must have been a deliberate plan. “I think that could be arranged.” And he nods toward Robb, kneeling by their sides.

Robb is chewing his lip again and jerking himself off as he watches when Gendry looks at him, and he blinks when Jon indicates him. “Oh, right,” he says, quickly gathering what Jon means, and Theon moans as he feels the guy crawling behind him, poised over Jon's legs and lining himself up with Gendry's arse. _Oh fuck_. “Gendry?” he asks. “Are you into this?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Gendry gasps as he feels a second cock pressed against his hole, and suddenly nothing sounds better than being split open by two cocks; he understands why Jon agreed so readily. “Fill me up with it, come on–”

And Robb isn't one to hesitate; he thrusts forward, and Gendry gasps as his hole, wet with lube and stretched, still struggles to let him in. Robb wriggles his hips a bit, and suddenly, the head of him pops in, making Gendry cry out and Jon moan at the feel of his cousin's dick pressed against his own, Gendry's arse clutching tight around the both of them. Gendry gawps as Robb pushes in deeper; he feels so fucking _full_ , fuller than he did on Jon's fist even, and it's fucking amazing. “Shit,” he whispers as Robb bottoms out, and then he's got two cocks, buried in his arse, all the way, and he's not sure he's ever going to be able to let them leave again.

“I know,” Robb says and gives a chaste kiss to his neck, before starting to move slowly. Jon moans and mimics the movement, thrusting back up into him and Gendry's eyes go wide as he feels two men fucking his arse at one, just out of sync, and maybe he's felt something better in his life but he can't think of it now.

He hears footsteps, and looks up to see Theon walking in front of him, grinning with his hard cock in hand. Of course. Not like him to let himself be left out. “That feel good, Waters? Your boyfriend and mine sharing your arse?” And Gendry tries to answer, but he just moans instead. Oh well. “Got any more space?”

And when Theon presses the head of his cock to Gendry's lips, he just opens his mouth. Three of them, bloody hell. He feels like something out of a porno, but it feels good, taking cock everywhere he can and moaning as his body is rocked between their thrusts. It almost makes him wish he had more, a cock in either hand just to complete the set, but then again he's not sure Jon has that many relatives.

Theon is torn between moaning and laughing as Gendry sucks him as hard as he possibly can. “Your boyfriend's a cockwhore, Snow.”

Beneath him, Jon scoffs. “What, like yours isn't?” he says as he starts fucking up into Gendry's hole faster, and Robb moans in agreement as he follows suit, making Gendry cry out around Theon's dick as he gets fucked hard on two cocks. They should both probably be insulted, but Robb doesn't seem to be, and Gendry can't bring himself to mind. After all, Theon quite liked it when Gendry was fucking his throat – he still has Gendry's come on his face. Somehow, he doubts any of them are exactly cock-averse.

“Fair point,” Theon laughs, and from that point on there's not much talking, just a hole lot of grunting and moaning and shouting, and Gendry loses track of who's saying or doing what. He loses track of himself, his body swamped with the feeling of being shared between all three of them, going lax as they fuck in and out, swallowing the salty taste in his mouth, totally content in being used. There's a hand around his cock and he doesn't know who's it is, it mind well be his own, but in his brainless state he doesn't even think before his orgasm overtakes him with a smothered cry that barely seems to come from him at all. It rings in his ears as cocks spread his hole wider again and again, and his come splashes all over Jon's belly, making him groan.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” someone whispers; Robb, he realises as his wits start to return, and sure enough the man behind him suddenly goes still, moaning as Gendry's hole clenches around him and he feels it with hot fluid that somehow makes him feel even more stuffed.

He doesn't have words for the noise Jon makes when he feels Robb come, but clearly it's too much for him. He grasps Gendry's hips and holds him tight, shooting his load and Gendry's head spins, barely able to comprehend the thought he has two men's come in there at once, so you might never know whose is whose.

Theon pulls out before he finishes, taking himself in hand and stroking until he spends across Gendry's face, splattering hot across his cheek and jaw. Gendry groans at the feel of it on him, strange and sticky, and he could protest but really, it seems fair turnabout.

They're all silent awhile, slowly recovering, and it seems that has finally satisfied all of them – Gendry feels exhausted as Jon and Robb's cocks soften inside him. Robb pulls away with a groan, and Gendry gasps at his his hole shrinking down again but still feeling loose, and clearly leaking come onto Jon's legs. He thinks he ought to move before he squashes Jon, actually. Slowly, he pushes himself up and off, only to his when he tries to sit on the ground. “Fuck!”

Jon seems amused as he too pushes himself back up. “Believe me, I know the feeling,” he says as Gendry presses a hand to his arse, and winces. Gendry glares at him. _Doesn't show,_ he considers saying. “You'll feel better once you're lying down,” Jon adds, and he winces as he gets to his feet.

Gendry sighs deeply, and looks toward Robb and Theon as they awkwardly stare at their clothes, presumably about to put them back on. “So, should we head home then?” he asks. Frankly, he can't think of anything he wants to do less, given how tired he is, but at the same time he's not sure what to do now. Maybe it'd be easier to just get out and pretend it never happened.

Theon scoffs and throws a towel that seems to have come from god knows where at him, presumably to clean his face with. Gendry does just that. “I don't think either of you is in a fit state to drive, mate. And I'm not telling your family why exactly you got in an accident on the way back from our place. C'mon, we're not utter bellends. You can stay the night.”

Oh. Gendry looks around a bit, wondering if they are going to stay, where on earth they'd sleep, and Robb chuckles. “We've got a nice big bed,” he says, and nods toward Theon. “This one insisted. You'll both fit, come on, I'll show you.”

Gendry thinks it over a moment, and chuckles. Frankly, that sounds like a recipe for the whole thing starting over in the morning once they've recovered, but then again, that doesn't sound like the worst of all possible things. It's Friday night; it's not like he or Jon has anywhere to be tomorrow. They can stay here and fuck all weekend if they want.

Eventually, he manages to get to his feet, despite how bow-legged he is. He'll be glad when he's in that bed, even if it'll probably be a bit cosy. When he looks at Jon, he sees his boyfriend chewing his lip – he and Robb might well have shared a bed before, after all, but not like this. Gendry sighs. He tells himself, it's not like they're brothers or anything. Only cousins. That's legal more places than it isn't, right?

“Alright, you lot,” Theon tells them, drawing their attention. “Bed, this way. I want a fucking nap.”

Robb rolls his eyes. “Such a gracious host,” he teases.

“Hey, I think I've been very generous with our guests, darling,” Theon says as he leans up to kiss Robb on the lips softly, before he turns down the corridor. Robb chuckles and follows him, leaving Jon and Gendry to stare at each other once more.

Gendry smiles and raises an eyebrow. “Okay, I have to ask,” he says. “Do all your family dinners end this way?”

Jon pulls a face. “God, I hope not,” he says, and Gendry laughs, walking in an unsteady fashion after Robb and Theon. Jon takes his hand shyly.

More's the pity, really.


End file.
